Li Xingyun
Despite being an illegitimate child, Li Xingyun is a powerful member of the Ashen Flames Family of the Deity’s Lakesation resources with his vast fortune. Li Xingyun's forces are called the Heavenly Path and controls three low grade Deity’s Lakes. Appearance and Personality Though slightly overbearing and harsh. He has a very loyal and trustworthy personality and he would never betray the faith that his people and friends have placed in him. He also prides himself on his ability to see the truth in people. Plot Alternate Life In Nie Li's previous life, Li Xingyun competed for the Patriarch’s seat of the Ashen Flames Family. However, he failed to acquire it and left. After he left the Divine Feathers Sect, he became a domineering figure. That fellow was a powerful genius. Outside of the Divine Feathers Sect, his reputation was far greater than Master Bei’s or even Long Yuyin’s. However, his character was also somewhat debatable, as he he could not differentiate between good and evil. Despite that, he’d made friendly contacts in every corner of every world and had a bunch of loyal and devoted brothers following him. Current Life Acquiring Cultivation Resources Arc Nie Li: :Li Xingyun met Nie Li for the first time in the student market when he came to buy all of his god level growth rate demon spirits. He offers to buy any more god level demon spirits that Nie Li wishes to sell. This is most likely for his many followers, as he is trying to strengthen his position in his family and the sect. Before leaving, he also attempts to recruit Nie Li. Even though he refuses, Li Xingyun decides to warn Hua Ling to back off of Nie Li as a show of goodwill. The Heavenly Note and Skyblaze Sects Visit Arc Murong Yu and Ye Xuan: :When the Heavenly Note and Skyblaze Sects came to visit the Divine Feathers Sect, Li Xingyun was among the powerful geniuses gathered in the side chamber. He is mostly focused on building connections with the powerful family members of these two sects.【TDG】Chapter 304 – Ning’er’s Visit When the auction is about to begin, he joins Nie Li's table and is quickly followed by Murong Yu and Ye Xuan. Li Xingyun is able to quickly put a stop to any trouble that Murong Yu tries to cause, but is attitude becomes more cautious when he realizes Ye Xuan is a member of the powerful Ye Clan.【TDG】Chapter 305 – Ye Clan of the Skyblaze Sect Long Tianming: :Lu Xingyun was really annoyed when Long Tianming came to greet Ye Xuan but ignored him completely. He doesn't like Long Tianming at all, but does not have the power to stand against him.【TDG】Chapter 306 – Long Tianming Nie Li: :Despite the fact that he has no background, Li Xingyun sees Nie Li as an equal. Though he does not know where Nie Li gets so many powerful demon spirits, he is very pleased with his purchases and realizes that Nie Li has hidden strengths and a great fortune.【TDG】Chapter 307 – Holy Maiden and Holy Son :He has long been frustrated, because he is not favored in his family. So he has not been able to acquire a god level dragon bloodline demon spirit. Suddenly Nie Li offers to acquire one for him in exchange for one hundred thousand Spiritual Stones and three favors. The first favor being that Li Xingyun agrees to ally with him against any enemies he has. Li Xingyun eagerly agrees to this, even though the other two favors are undecided.【TDG】Chapter 310 – Arrangement :After the auction, he was there to witness the profound dao intent displayed by Long Tianming, Mingyue Wushuang, and Yan Yang. So he was surprised when Nie Li went up to display his skills. He thought that Nie Li must have a plan, but could not imagine that his skills could actually surpass those that had already preformed. After hearing Nie Li's words to Gu Bei to pay close attention, he also tried to study the calligraphy.【TDG】Chapter 314 – Sword Even though he could feel no dao intent from the word, Gu Bei confirmed that there was a deep profound sword intent in it.【TDG】Chapter 315 – Supreme Sword Intent Supporting Allies Arc Clan Elders: :The next day, he is visited by two of the clan elders of the Ashen Flames Family that support his rival Li Yufeng. They are both demanding that he not only step down from the competition for the patriarch's position, but also hand over control of his forces to Li Yufeng. Li Xingyun agrees to step down from the competition, but refuses to hand over his forces.【TDG】Chapter 323 – Dispute He can only see handing over control of his people as a betrayal of the faith that they have placed in him. He also believes that the only thing that has held him back was the fact that Li Yufeng received the family's only god level dragon bloodline demon spirit.【TDG】Chapter 324 – A good show Nie Li: :After the elders leave, he is surprised to see Nie Li has come to see him. He immediately hands over the one hundred thousand spiritual stones not expecting Nie Li to already have a god level dragon bloodline Demon Spirit. Its even a mutated Gold-Scarlet Blood Jiao-dragon and will be far more powerful then most others. :Li Xingyun is extremely grateful and when he asks if there is anything he can do for him. Nie Li requests to borrow two hundred of his men, including those with higher cultivation, in two days. He tells him that he wants to get revenge on Hua Ling for killing a friend, and Li Xingyun easily agrees. :After defeating Hua Ling, Nie Li started to form his own force, known as the Demon League with the support of Li Xingyun. Gathering Deity's Lakes Arc Nie Li: :Nie Li asked Li Xingyun to find some near dead Deity's Lakes which he could buy. At first this confused him, as such Lakes hold little value. However, after Nie Li bought the Fiery Rain Deity’s Lake from Teng Ze, he witnessed Nie Li remove the Deity Root.【TDG】Chapter 331 – Medium Grade Deity’s Lake :In this way Li Xingyun helped Nie Li acquire seven more Deity's Lakes. He also told Nie Li about a medium grade one that was guarded by some high level demon beasts. Using this method of removing the Deity Root they came up with a way of capturing it. :When Li Xingyun returned he embarrassed Long Yuyin by calling her Nie Li's women. Nie Li told him that Long Yuyin was also going to fight to be the patriarch of her Dragonseal Family and will need to establish her own forces. He asked that Li Xingyun guide her as he had with Gu Bei and he agreed.【TDG】Chapter 333 – Heaven’s Divination Technique :Nie Li and Li Xingyun soon moved out with five hundred of his men to attack the medium grade Deity's Lake, but discovered that they were being followed by an unknown large force. However, Nie Li wasn't too worried, as they did not plan on occupying the Deity's Lake, but rather extracting it's Deity Root. As compensation Nie Li also promised two hundred spiritual stone for of Li Xingyun's people as well as more if they died.【TDG】Chapter 334 – Mantis Stalks the Cicada :They planned to lure the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor away from the Deity's Lake by setting explosion inscription patterns on the bottom of the lake. After the Dao of Dragon ranked demon beast flew off Nie Li, Li Xingyun, and his men quickly moved in to give him a chance to extract the Deity Root. Nie Li merged with his Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon demon spirit and pushed to the center of the lake. Many of their men died after the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor returned, but they still tried to obstruct it to allow Nie Li to finish his inscription patterns.【TDG】Chapter 335 – Bastard :Li Xingyun also merged with his Gold-Scarlet Blooded Jiao-dragon and attempted to block it, but the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor had the intelligence to understand that Nie Li was doing something to it's Deity's Lake and focused its attacks on him. The moment Nie Li obtained the Deity Root and threw it into the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, he merged with his Shadow Devil and activated its void-form to escape the Winged Snake's attack. However, he was quickly discovered after coming out of his void form and continued to be targeted by the now enraged demon beast. :Knowing that he would soon be killed by the demon beast, Nie Li told Li Xingyun to retreat with his men. He then flew towards the group that had been following them, wanting to cause as much damage to them as possible. Li Xingyun and the survivors were able to successfully retreat and met up with Nie Li at the Soul Hall after his body had been reformed.【TDG】Chapter 336 – Failed to Steal the Chicken Gu Heng: :A few days later Gu Heng mobilized a combined force of about ten thousand to wipe out the Demon League. The attack was a one sided massacre until Li Xingyun arrived with about three thousand members of his Heavenly Path League. What he lacked in numbers, he made up with quality; with many of his people being Heavenly Axis and Heavenly Star Realm experts. However, they still suffered heavy losses.【TDG】Chapter 341 – Countermeasure :Without being able to hold out against the overwhelming numbers, Li Xingyun lead his remaining troops and those of the Demon League out of the encirclement and escaped. Though Lu Piao, Gu Bei, and Li Xingyun all survive, over three quarters of their people where killed. Category:Ashen Flames Family Category:Divine Feathers Sect